


First Kiss.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: A short insight into the friendship of Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.





	First Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet to celebrate the love between my two favourite girls.

There's something so delicate about the way that Veronica chooses to confide in Betty; the words that hang from her lips cushioned by the whipped cream of their shared sundae as she whispers her thoughts in confidence. 'Pops' is close to closing up for the night and the usual crowd have been and gone as the blonde tucks her legs around the brunettes on their side of the booth - her body leaning in to the warmth of Veronica's cheer uniform as the door crashes to a close with Josie. 

There's no chance of Betty finding a distraction in her exit but even so Veronica doesn't miss a beat in entwining their hands, pulling her best friend closer as her eyes beg of Betty not to turn away. 

"I'm scared, B," her voice breaks like glass when she spills her confession and the water that threatens her lash line says more than those three words ever could. "I'm scared I'm not going to be her anymore. Without the money who am I?"

"Ronnie -" the name feels like a plea on Betty's lips and she reprimands herself by wiping at the corner of Veronica's eyes. 

She wants to tell the truth, to hold a mirror to her best friend and show her what she sees and yet no words will do her justice. 

Veronica is the girl who changed her life. The girl who showed her that she is worth more than her mothers character assassination. It is her who boosts Betty's confidence with every squeeze of her hand during cheer practice; her who intervenes when the blonde has been at the Blue and Gold for hours perfecting a piece; her who Betty calls first when she finds a secret hideout by the lake. 

She's Betty's entire world but she doesn't know how to voice it. 

Instead she bites her lip, tilts Veronica's head and searches her face for that inclination of hope that always burns beneath her apathy. Thumb drawing over the rigid structure of her cheekbones, the beat of her heart drowns out the hushed sobs that soon subside when she finally finds her voice.

"You're Veronica Lodge. The woman who changed Riverdale," a broken laugh fills the booth and Betty smiles in spite of the situation, feeling shy as her sentences continue to flow. "My best friend. The woman who makes every day feel special."

"Betty," Veronica's hands tremble as she reaches for the blonde's hair, pulling gently against her hair tie until their foreheads are touching. 

Her eyes cast over the pink of Betty's lips and she tilts her head in acceptance as she leans in to kiss her. Their touches are gentle and soft as they give themselves up to the kiss, manicured nails pressing against the navy blue of the Vixen's uniform as they try to manoeuvre around the small space.

"Oh Betty..." her cheeks are flushed as she cups her face, eyes closed whilst Betty fawns over the wonder that is Veronica.

"Forever, Ronnie. I mean it," there's more than friendship in the words and she doesn't hesitate to speak them when Veronica's in her arms and she's holding her so close. "I'm so in love with you, Veronica Lodge. For now and for ever."


End file.
